Breaking Dawn My Version
by KateIvashkovLovesSouffles
Summary: As it says on the tin. I wrote this ages before the book came out; so long I don't even remember writing it :S
1. Confessions

Confessions

The rain started to trickle down from the trees, and Edward decided it was time to leave. We had spent the past few hours in our meadow, lying in the sun like old times. I was glad we had this free time, although it gave me more time to panic about how Charlie would react. He signalled for me to climb onto his back, and I jumped on with a little too much enthusiasm. I started to fall, but Edward's cool hands locked around my waist before I hit the ground. He waited a minute for my heart to return to its normal pace, and then he took off at top speed.

He ran faster than I could ever remember, the scenery turning into a green haze. I remembered to close my eyes – I still needed to, even after all this time – and before I knew it, we had stopped in front of my truck.

"Open your eyes, Sleeping Beauty," Edward whispered, a smile in his voice. He set me down carefully, and I climbed into the passenger seat. I knew there was no point in arguing my way into driving, and it was evident that Edward still didn't like my speed. He turned on the radio, re-installed by Emmett, and we sang along to all the songs, almost forgetting the task that lay ahead of us.

The truck whined to a halt, and Edward was by my door before I had acknowledged that we were home. He lifted me out of the cab, and I saw the front room's light turn on. I could tell this was going to be harder than it should be.

"Be careful, take things slowly, and you'll be fine." Edward muttered in my ear, as we walked towards the door. "Do I look ok?" He joked, pulling at his shirt.

"No, you look perfect." I replied, fighting the temptation to laugh. One small giggle still fought its way through, and Edward smiled, pleased that I found it funny.

We reached the door, and Charlie opened it for us. At first he was at ease, but then he read my expression and he became concerned. He let us in through the door, and sat down on the sofa. I followed suit, letting Edward have the only chair, although I knew I would regret this decision. Charlie started off in a friendly way – he had gotten over his aversion to Edward since he left.

"Do you want to watch the game, Edward? The Red Sox are playing the Yankees. Edward sat fluidly, and I cleared my throat. I prayed that I would come out of this alive, and started gently, like Edward suggested.

"Actually, dad, Edward and I kinda have something we want to tell you." Charlie's face fell, and I took a deep breath. Whatever Charlie was thinking of now was amusing Edward greatly, I could tell that it was straining him not to burst out laughing. Charlie, however, did not notice, as his eyes were fixed on me. He waited for me to continue, and as I had no cue, I struggled a little.

"So… please don't take this the wrong way, but…" I stammered, and ran my left hand through my hair. Suddenly I realised this was a big mistake. Charlie's face was shocked, as were Edward's. _Oops_, I thought. I looked at Edward, and he nodded, telling me to wait.

"Holy Crow!" Charlie suddenly exclaimed one he found his voice. "You're… What? What the hell, Bells? I would have thought that your mother and my marriage would have taught you something." He whispered angrily, thinking that Edward couldn't hear.

"Dad, I told you not to take it the wrong way!" I watched Edward's eyes became alarmed, warning me to calm down. "Look dad, this is what I want. What we both want - and we're not rushing into it." Charlie's face became puzzled, and this time Edward carried on for me, sensing my panic.

"Bella's right, sir. She was very responsible about this, and I am very sorry that I did not ask your permission, but Bella did refuse at first, for some time to think." His sincerity rang in every word, and Charlie could not doubt him.

"Well, I'm glad you took time to think, Bells," He responded smugly, "but you're so _young_!"

"I know dad, but this is what I want now, and what I want forever." I replied, sneaking a look at Edward, who was verging on collapsing with laughter from my obvious hints.

"Well, as long as you're happy, I guess I'm happy, then." Charlie said, one he had calmed down. "When is it, then?" I stopped at this, wondering what his reaction would be. Edward came to my rescue once more, assuring Charlie with every word.

"We're not quite sure yet, but we thought August 13th would be nice, hopefully in the sun, sir." Now it was my turn to nearly burst out laughing. A vampire's wedding in the sun, wouldn't that be fun!

"That sure is close, how are you going to get everything ready in time?"

"Don't worry, dad, Alice is on the case – she already has everything planed out." More than you can imagine, I thought. Charlie's face lifted when I mentioned Alice, and I guessed we were nearing the end of this conversation.

"That's real sweet of her, and I'm sure it will be a lovely wedding. Well, congratulations, the two of you." Charlie concluded, squishing us both in a bear hug, much like one of Emmett's, but nowhere near as strong.

Edward bade his farewells for the night, and I went upstairs to wash myself up. I was glad that was over, but I still had Reneé to worry about. After our conversation in the hospital, I was worried how she would take it, but I knew that Phil would keep her at least a little under control.

I showered, brushed my hair through, and pulled on my slacks and t-shirt, and walked back into my room. There he was, my future, sitting on my bed like an archangel. I lay down next to him and cuddled into his chest.

"That went better than expected." He admitted, his cool breath blowing on my face.

"Didn't Alice tell you it was all going to be okay?" I questioned, wondering why he seemed so surprised.

"Not exactly, she saw Charlie sort of blowing his top and stopping you…" He replied reluctantly, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Oh, well I guess we found a good time to tell him."

"I guess so." He responded, pressing his face into my hair.

I woke early, nervous about the day ahead. Now we had told Charlie, it wouldn't be long before the whole of Forks knew. We had to warn Reneé today, or she would surely find out from someone else.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Edward's quiet, velvet voice came from the corner of my room.

"Morning," I replied, "What time is it?" Before I could look at my alarm clock, Edward was by my side whispering to me.

"About six o' clock – Charlie's not quite left yet, so we need to keep it down. What do you want to do today?"

"Well, we have to tell Reneé…" I grimaced at the thought "and then I'm guessing Alice will probably need me for something or other."

"You guess right – Alice wants to go shopping for Bridesmaids' dresses – she already knows how many you want. I, however don't – Who are you going to have?"

"Well, personally, I don't know either at the moment - um… I guess Alice, Esme and Rosalie."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, they're all like the sisters I never had, they look after me so well!"

Edward suddenly pressed his finger to his lips, and in an instant, he was gone. Charlie peeked into my room, and I realised a second too late. I couldn't pretend to be asleep, so I tried to greet him normally.

"Morning dad." There, that sounded normal enough – for me anyway.

"Morning, Bells – wow, that is _some_ ring! I didn't get a proper look at it last night. I hope Edward didn't spend too much on it!" He responded, staring at my hand. I had completely forgotten about it – it was almost feeling normal now.

"No, it was the ring that his father gave to his mother." I replied, internally swooning at how romantic it seemed.

"W-o-w, that _is _romantic." He muttered, and I heard a faint chuckle. "Anyway, I'll see you later – I'm going fishing with Billy."

As soon as the door had clicked shut, Edward was next to me once more.

"I need a human minute!" I said quickly, running out of the room to clean myself up. I looked almost like a vampire, but nowhere near as beautiful. There were huge circles under my eyes, but they really _were_ from lack from sleep. I was also as pale as anything, even more than usual. I tried to fix all of this with foundation, and brushed through my hair, but it didn't make much difference. I pulled on a pair of jeans and my favourite top, and ran back to my room. I pulled Edward to his feet – Not an easy task – and ran as fast as I could without tripping down the stairs. I came to a sudden stop in front of the phone, and took a deep breath.

"A little help?" I pleaded with him.

"Same as Charlie, but let her talk, that's what she's like." He replied simply.

"Okay, I can do this…" I sighed and dialled my mother's mobile number. It rang three times, and then I heard a click and my mother's panicky voice came out.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; mum it's nothing serious – really –" I stammered for the right words. "But I have something to tell you…" This was so much harder over the phone. I stopped for a minute, contemplating how to put it.

My mother's voice came down the phone suddenly then.

"Are you engaged or something, Bella? Spit it out!" She joked, slightly calmer. Oops.

"Well… yeah. Sorry?" Edward laughed, and I threw him a stern look.

"What? Bella, what on earth are you thinking? You're so _young_!" Her voice was back to more alarm now.

"So were you, mum!"

"Exactly, that should have taught you something! Wait – is there another reason behind this? I won't be mad if there is honey, but there's always another choice." This set Edward into a huge round of hysterics, and he had to step outside. With my security blanket gone, I started to panic a lot more.

"Of course not, mum!" I replied, truly shocked, but there was no hiding the slight humour in my voice. "Edward and I just love each other very much, and so we decided to get married, that's it."

"Oh, well, I guess that's okay then." She was easily pleased. "And, congratulations." She failed in masking her relief, but I was glad she wasn't dragging this out any longer.

"Thanks, mum. Anyway, I've got to go, Alice is going shopping with me later, and I need to get ready. Bye, I love you, mum."

"See you soon, hon."

At that exact moment, Edward returned with a huge grin on his face. He wrapped his stony arms around me, and I was safe.


	2. Preparations

Preparations

Although we could have easily taken my truck, Edward decided that it was easier if we ran to his house. How he came to this conclusion, I don't know, but I agreed anyway. We ran for what seemed a very long time, but once we had stopped and I looked at my watch, it had only been ten minutes. As usual, Alice was already waiting outside for us when we arrived.

"Come on!" She shouted across the lawn, something I rarely saw her do. Rosalie and Esme were already in Rosalie's convertible, due to the good weather, I guessed. Though there were plenty of clouds, thank goodness, you could tell that the sun was beating down on us. It felt hot for Forks, and I luxuriated in the feeling. I walked over to the car, not before letting Edward give me one last kiss, then I climbed in the back, and Rosalie turned to me anxiously.

"Do you really want me as a bridesmaid – I mean, Alice didn't get it wrong?" Her eyes gave away her panic.

"Since when has Alice gotten anything wrong?" I questioned, and that stumped her. "Of course I do, all of you are like my second family!"

"Even after…" She trailed off; too embarrassed to list all the things she had done wrong.

"Of course, I know you only meant for the best." My voice cracked as her words brought back awful memories; James, the Volturi, Victoria. I pushed them aside, determined to have fun.

"Okay, we need to get to Kiko's in Seattle before nightfall, so let's get going!" Alice's usually sweet voice was suddenly agitated.

I sat back in my seat, enjoying the little peace I would get this afternoon. Even this didn't last long – Alice eyes suddenly went vacant, but she was back within a second.

"Great." She muttered, with more sarcasm than I though possible of her tiny voice.

"What is it?" Esme questioned, looking a little too worried.

"The weather's changed," she replied as the roof came back up. Seconds after it was fixed in place, the sun suddenly broke through the clouds, brightening the whole street. "We may have to wait a while before we leave the car." This didn't seem such a great sacrifice to me, but I really didn't know anything about this trip, so we could have a set time or something.

We finally arrived outside Kiko's Couture, the place where Alice assured me the perfect dresses were. We waited for the sun to subside, and then made a dash for the shop. Once we were inside, I looked around me. I was surrounded by stunning dresses for brides and bridesmaids, but not one of them matched Alice's find for me in style or in beauty. Alice walked up to the woman at the desk, and murmured something about a style she had found. The woman nodded once, and then hurried into the store cupboard. Rosalie, Esme and I all stared at Alice, wondering what she was up to. Evidently, she had not filled in the other two either.

The woman came back out, holding three of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. They were strapless, and fell right to the ground. They were lilac, with diamonds encrusted in a band on the waist. They flared out at the bottom, and fitted tightly around the body, with a corset back. I gasped at their beauty and then chuckled to myself – they were like the vampires of dresses – pale, yet more beautiful than could be imagined.

I looked over at Rosalie and Esme, and they were just as shocked as I was. This surprised me, especially as Rosalie had been married so many times before. I looked towards Alice, and she looked so pleased you could practically see her happiness radiating off her. The sun came out then, and just as the others stepped out of its line of fire, the light hit the diamonds on the dresses. Well, I thought, giggling to myself, at least we'd have an excuse if the sun came out!

The woman handed the dresses to the girls. They danced off to the changing rooms, and I could see the envy on the shopkeeper's face. I followed them, wondering if they might end up looking better than I would, and they were finished changing before I got there.

"What do you think?" Alice asked us, as Rosalie stared in the mirror for longer than was necessary.

"Oh. My. Goodness!" I made each syllable about three hours long. "They're _so_ beautiful!" I screamed, jumping up and down with Alice. I had to admit, she was good. Each of them gave me a runway show, and then headed back to get changed. Alice gave them back to the girl at the desk, and paid before I heard how much they cost.

We drove back to the house ecstatically, and sang along to cheesy songs on the radio. The last time I had this much fun with girlfriends was over a year ago, and this was brilliant. Esme didn't even seem like a mother – more like a sister or best friend. We had a giggle for a while contemplating things that we could think about so that Edward couldn't see the dresses, and we decided on the weirdest one we could think of – Giraffes walking down Forks High Street. We may have been a little over-excited.

Before we got too close, the others concentrated thoroughly on picturing the giraffes. We then ran into the house, eager to tell the boys all about our trip. Edward ran up to greet me as soon as soon as we were through the door, and kissed me gently on the forehead. He then pulled away, evidently "seeing" Alice's mind. Alice and I burst into laughter, but the boys all stared at us, confused. Alice explained to them, and Edward joined in with the laughter. We all went our separate ways after that, and Edward and I sat down on the sofa in his room.

After I gave him a full description of the afternoon, leaving out what the dresses looked like, Edward suddenly muttered "Come in, Alice!", and Alice glided into the centre of the room, and curtseyed teasingly.

"Your Royal Highness," She began, joyfully, "Your presence is requested for the arrangements prior to your wedding. And, Edward, the boys want you downstairs too." She added, laughing. I gave Edward one last squeeze, and then stood up reluctantly, and Edward followed suit. Alice led me to her room, whilst Edward flew off down the staircase. She opened the door, and I saw what was, essentially, an oversized beauty parlour.

"This is all just for the day of, but I thought it was a good a base as any. Now, flowers. What do you think, because until you know what you like, I don't know either."

"Um… how about freesia?" I suggested, remembering that this was what I reminded Edward of.

"Good one! They smell gorgeous, and look good, too!"

"And now for seating." Rosalie said. Oh dear, this could be a long night. With werewolves, vampires _and_ humans all coming, it would be impossible to keep everyone away from someone they would fight with. We contemplated this until Edward came to warn me that Charlie would be home soon. Had it really been that long? Edward ran me home, and once Charlie was home with his dinner, I went up to bed to be with Edward. It had been a long day.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AN: I'm not sure if I'm gonna carry on with this one – I can't really remember where it was going, but if I get enough reviews, I probably will pick it up again... So, review away if you want me to continue!!!

thanks,

-katie-masen-cullen-

xxxxx


End file.
